upliftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sendai2cx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Uplift Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Is it lonely on this wiki? You appear to be the only user actively working on this wiki. Since I'm a fan of David Brin's Uplift universe, I'd like to offer my help. I was an active admin on WoWWiki for years, but I'm taking an indefinite break from working on it. I've been helping alot at the Castle Age Wiki, but I've been looking around for other wikis to help out on. Leave a message on my talk page, if there are any guidelines you want me to follow while helping out. I noticed you haven't done anything since December 2009, I hope you haven't given up. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:05 PM PST 24 May 2010 I didn't mean to seem like I was doing an end-run around you; there's a year's old message on your talk wall with no response so I thought you weren't returning. Thank you for makign me an admin, there were just a few housingkeeping things that I couldn't do as a normal user. You said there used to be another wiki on the Uplift Universe, could you send me the URL for that even if it is no longer online? ~ Renncast (talk) 22:47, February 10, 2017 (UTC)